beyond_the_stars_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Grinding Strategies
Introduction Ever since I started playing Beyond The Stars with my friends, they kept asking me: "What's the best way to grind for XP?" Well, ladies and gentlemen, with a little help from YouTube user mariokirby918, I have come up with different grinding strategies for different needs... Please remember, grinding is known to take a while, so don't blame me on anything. Getting XP only... # Go to the Phoseuclasia sector on the starmap (Level 4+) and head to Ayvos. Don't worry, this technique works with all kinds of players. High level or low. # Hop into one of the numerous cracks on Ayvos's surface to access the subsurface area. # Kill as many of the aggressive creatures as you can. # Repeat #3 until you're tired For Higher Levels # Go to the Pergamonn system (Level 15+) and head to 6314 Triglav. # With Health Vials and a Laser Gun, (or a Pulsar and a lot more Health Vials,) farm the SECr-02 for 100 Credits each! Valuble drops also sell for a significant price. Getting Credits only... # Go to the Phoseuclasia sector on the starmap (Level 4+) and head to Inaguar. Alike the XP technique, it does not matter what level you are. # Parkour your way up to one of the numerous lava pools on the supported islands, or just hang out around the shore of the lava ponds. # Find yourself a deposit of Obsidian. # Mine many deposits of Obsidian. # Go to the Corona sector on the starmap and head to the Star Station. # Head to the AstroShop and sell all of your Obsidian. It sells for around 25 Credits a piece! For Lower Levels # Go to the Corona sector and head to Gate. # Farm the SECr-01's. # Collect their drops, including Base Cores and CZ-Circuits. # Head to Star Station. # Head to the AstroShop and sell your earnings for 75-100 Credits! Getting XP and Credits... # Go to the Phoseuclasia sector on the starmap (Level 4+) and head to Ayvos. # Hop into one of the numerous cracks on Ayvos's surface to access the subsurface area. # Find one of those aggressive creatures and lure them towards you. # While they are coming towards you, hop on to a little ice/snow island nearby. The creatures cannot climb this ice. However, around 5% of the time, they can. At the end of this list is a plan on if this 5% chance actually occurs. # Since they can't climb, Take out an Extractor Mk-II or above, and harvest all of its Cryo-slime. # After all the slime is harvested, kill the creature. # Repeat numbers 3-6 multiple times. # After you're satisfied, Go to the Corona sector on your starmap and head to the Star Station. # Your XP is already in your grand total, so all you have to do is sell your slime! Now, if the 5% chance happens, immediately pull out a laser or lightsaber and slay the beast. DO NOT attempt to harvest the slime from there. I really hope this helped! If you have any questions, feel free to put them in the comments! ''-KJLonz2''